Best friends, right?
by Elizabeth Maives
Summary: Eles eram melhores amigos, mas até quando pode durar uma amizade "pra sempre"?


_But we are best friends, right?_

**Disclaimer:** Não, esses personagens não me pertencem. eles pertencem à titia Jô, à WArner e bla, bla, bla. Não pretendo ganhar dinheiro com isso nem nada, mas, se alguém quiser deixar um comentário, me deixa muito feliz :D

**Obeservação: **As linhas puladas devem ser consideradas como silêncios e os "--" são mudanças de situação. Diálogos, diálogos, diálogos. Espero que gostem !

* * *

- Todos os que possuem magia devem ir para uma escola de magia e bruxaria. Nós vamos para Hogwarts.

- Hog- o quê?

- Hogwarts!

- E onde fica?

- É num lugar bem longe. Temos que pegar um trem, o Expresso Hogwarts, na plataforma nove e três quartos.

- Mas não existe uma plataforma nove e três quartos!

- Existe sim! Só que os trouxas não a conhecem.

- Para que temos que ir pra lá?

- Para aprender feitiços, poções e todos os tipos de coisas que um bruxo precisa aprender. Se não, a nossa magia pode ficar desgovernada.

- E, se é tão longe assim, como a gente volta pra casa?

- A gente não volta. Quer dizer, só nas férias. Enquanto isso nós moramos no castelo.

- A escola é um castelo?

- Aham!

- Deve ser lindo!

- Eu mal posso esperar para ir...

- Você não me parece muito animado.

- É que, agora, eu gostaria de ir à qualquer lugar, só para não ter mais que ouvir meus pais discutirem.

- Eles fazem isso muito?

- Sempre.

- Logo, logo estaremos indo para Hogwarts.

--

- Lily?

- Ah! Oi, Sev...

- O que houve, Lil?

- Nada.

- Nada? Tem certeza? Você não costuma chorar por _nada_.

- É a Tuney.

- O que ela fez dessa vez?!

- Não fale assim, Sev! Ela é minha _irmã_.

- Eu sei disso. Ela que parece não saber! Olha como ela te deixa.

- Ela não entende, Sev. Acha que magia é uma coisa ruim. Ela não sabe...

- Se fosse só não entender! Ela sente inveja por não poder ter os poderes que você tem, ir a Hogwarts como você vai!

- E por isso ela... Ela acha que pode... Acha que somos... Que sou... Uma aberração?

- Ela que é a aberração aqui, Lily!

- Severus!

- Desculpe.

- Quer saber? Você não precisa ligar pra tudo que ela diz. Você não é uma aberração, Lily. Você é mágica, coisa que ela nunca vai poder ser. Você é o máximo.

- Obrigada.

- Por nada. Quer saber de uma coisa?

- O quê?

- Você fica muito melhor quando sorri.

--

- É uma pena que estejamos em casas diferentes...

- É uma pena que você tenha ido parar na Grifinória! Aquele tal de Potter é um imbecil.

- Isso não é uma coisa muito legal para se dizer. Mesmo que seja sobre o Potter. Concordo que ele sabe ser bastante irritante. Mas olhe pelo lado positivo: ainda temos várias aulas juntos! Poções, DCAT, vôo...

- Ao menos isso. Algo para compensar as idiotices do Potter e companhia.

- Oh, Severus! Deixe de ser pessimista! Estamos finalmente em Hogwarts e o ano acabou de começar. Há muitas coisas que podemos fazer aqui juntos. Agora vamos! Ainda quero ir ao jardim aproveitar esse resto de sol.

--

- Lírios.

- O que você disse, Sev?

- Lírios. Você tem cheira lírios. Era isso que estava tentando decifrar no outro dia.

- Ora, Sev, todo esse lugar cheira a lírios! Eles estão por toda a parte.

- Não é isso. Não é simplesmente agora. É você, sempre. Eu já tinha reparado antes, mas não tinha percebido que o perfume era esse. É por isso que esse lugar me lembra você. São os lírios. É um cheiro bom...

- Bem, obrigada.

- De nada...

- É impressão minha ou está chovendo?

- Bem, _agora_, definitivamente está chovendo.

- Onde você vai?

- Eu... Er... Você... Eu achei... Você não quer ir embora?

- Você se incomoda com a chuva?

- Sim... Quer dizer, não. Eu gosto de chuva. Você não se incomoda?

- Nem um pouco. É bom uma chuvinha para aliviar o calor. Principalmente aqui.

- Ah, é? Por quê?

- O cheiro. Fica ainda mais gostoso quando chove.

- Aqui é o seu lugar.

- Meu lugar?

- É. O campo da Lily.

- Você sabia que lírios representam a pureza?

- Sabia. Sempre achei que era por isso que eles combinavam com você.

- Severus?

- Uhn.

- Eu já te falei que você é o meu melhor amigo de todos os tempos?

- Nunca.

- Você é. Meu melhor amigo.

- Você também, Lily.

- E... Sev?

- Diga.

- Posso segurar a sua mão?

--

- O livro diz que você deve mexer 10 vezes em sentido horário.

- Sentido horário? Não foi assim que fizemos da outra vez? Foi aí que a poção começou a estragar. Tente em sentido anti-horário.

- Tem certeza, Sev?

- O que de pior pode acontecer?

- Mas...

- Vamos, antes que comece a ferver. Se não der certo, a gente começa de novo.

- Parece que não... Funcionou! Funcionou!

- Não disse? Agora o pó de fosfócelo.

- Sev, você é o máximo.

- Você também consegue. Foi você quem descobriu que era melhor amassar a raiz de tabernice com o lado da lâmina da adaga do que com o pilão de madeira.

- Mas isso não é nada!

- Claro que é! Deixe de ser grifinória, Lily.

- Sev. Eu _sou_ grifinória.

- É. Eu sei... Foi só uma maneira de dizer. O que eu quis dizer é que não precisa dessa modéstia o tempo todo, desse jeito perfeitinho.

- Vou tomar como elogio e esquecer o resto.

- Era o que eu esperava que você fizesse. Agora tampe e desligue o fogo.

- Ahn?

- A poção, Lily!

--

- Lily... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? Por que você anda com o Snape?

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta também, Black? Por que você ainda é tão idiota?

--

- Você não sai dessa biblioteca nunca?

- Certo. Lily Evans está dizendo que eu estudo demais. Agora eu sei que devo parar ao menos um pouco.

- Por algum acaso você está me chamando de CDF, Severus?

- Imagine, senhorita-melhores-notas-nos-N.O.M.s.

- O que posso fazer se sou a mais inteligente?

- E onde foi parar a Lily modesta?

- Você mesmo que reclamou dela!

- É, eu sei. Agora eu quero ela de volta.

- E você acha que é assim, que há uma Lily para cada um de seus interesses?

- É uma opção interessante...

- _Na-na-ni-na-não._ Você tem que escolher quem você prefere, se a Lily modesta ou a Lily metida.

- Meio termo?

- An-ã.

- Posso não responder agora?

- Pode, mas só dessa vez.

- Ufa...

- Agora, voltando ao começo: você tem que parar de estudar um pouco, ir mais lá fora...

- Lá fora? Para que, conseguir um resfriado? Você, ao menos, poderia esperar acabar essa época de chuvas?

- E qual seria a graça?

- Ficar seco?

- Nada disso. Vamos, Sev! Por favor!

- Sabia que você no final aceitaria!

- O que você me pede que eu não faço?

- Falou alguma coisa?

- Ahn? Não, não falei nada!

--

- Nós somos melhores amigos, não somos?

- Sim, Sev, mas...

- Preste atenção, Lily. Eu quero – não – eu _ preciso_ que você me escute.

- Para quê? Mais uma de suas desculpas? Estou cansada disso, Sev. Cansada de vir aqui te ouvir falar sempre as mesmas coisas. Eu queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes...

- E é tudo que eu também quero. Ouça, Lily...

- Não, Severus, ouça você! Eu confio em você. Ou, ao menos, eu podia confiar. Às vezes, mais do que em mim mesma. Por favor, Sev – por favor! -, não acabe com essa confiança.

- Se você pudesse ao menos ver as coisas do meu jeito...

- Então me faça ver, Severus. Não quero ter mais motivos para brigar com você.

- Você não entenderia, Lily...

- Entender que você quer seguir um maníaco? Por quê, Sev?

- Eu estou lutando pelos meus ideais. Não é isso que você faz o tempo todo? Por que eu não posso...?

- Não vou ficar aqui vendo você defender essa loucura.

- Lily, por favor. Lily, espera! Lily... Lily, eu... Eu te amo.

- Eu gosto mais de você quando você sorri.

--

- Entre todos, _todos_, por que logo o Potter!?

- Acho que isso não te interessa, Snape.

- Lily, pára. Responde, por favor. Você podia ter escolhido qualquer um. _Qualquer um._ Por que logo o imbecil arrogante do Potter? Pensei que você o odiasse. Você o odiava!

- Falou bem: _odiava_. Sabe para que serve um verbo conjugado no passado, Snape? Parece que você estava muito ocupado com seus amiguinhos comensais da morte para perceber que a situação mudou.

- Que você não o odeie mais, certo, mas _namorar_ com ele? Você enlouqueceu, Lily? Não vê que daqui a uma semana ele já vai ter posto outra em seu lugar? Ele já fez isso com todas as garotas de Hogwarts!

- O James mudou, Snape. Tenho o direito de escolher quem eu bem quiser para namorar sem ter de te dar nenhuma satisfação. Mas, se você quer mesmo saber o porquê, eu escolhi quem mudou por mim. Agora, se me dá licença...

- Mas...

- Adeus, Snape.

- Lily..

- _Adeus._

--

- É, eu sei, eu não deveria ter vindo. Talvez você não goste de me ver aqui, porém posso estar enganado. Eu sempre estive, não é mesmo? Mas eu trouxe lírios e está chovendo. Achei que pudesse vir e pedir-lhe desculpas. Preciso de você só mais essa vez. Descanse e, se puder, me perdoe. Adeus, Lily.

* * *

E aí acabou! :D


End file.
